Only A Joke
by Minatu-chan
Summary: *A Slenderman fanfic* It was just a game. All she had to do was find the paper and return with it. Nothing else. Can't be that hard, right?


******I got Slenderman for my Android today~ I was playing it up until I thought of this little OS (one-shot). I think it's quite interesting. I hope you find yourself thinking the same thing.  
**

**_Disclaimer-_ I don't own Slenderman (oohh! Shocker!)  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

**Only a Joke**

"It's just a game," Maddie told me with a smile. We were standing outside an abandoned part of town. Her brother, my crush, stood next to her with his sandy brown hair falling into his eyes a bit. It was nearing nightfall, and I wasn't so sure about this _game_ they were trying to convince me to partake in.

"You'll need this," Kyle, Maddie's brother, said. He held a black flashlight out to me. I sighed. I wanted so badly to catch Kyle's attention. I _had_ to do this.

"Th-thanks," I said with a tiny smile. I took the flashlight from his hand, our fingers brushing and sending electricity through my veins. A blush immediately consumed my face. Maddie smiled at me, flipping her long, wavy brown hair over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun," she told me. I nodded.

"You guys will wait for me here?" I asked in an unsteady voice. Kyle sighed, slipping his hands into his coat pockets.

"Until 12 o' clock, _midnight_," Maddie replied. I nodded quickly, rolling the flashlight back and forth in my hands.

"Good," I breathed then turned away to wander into the eerie forest. It wasn't long before the forest created the illusion of darkness. It was already pretty close to it anyway. I flicked on the flashlight.

"Alright... Where is that piece of paper?" I asked under my breath. I wandered through the forest at a fairly leisurely pace. Then my eyes fell on a piece of paper. Drawn onto it was some pine trees and a strange figure I didn't recognize. I ripped it off of the tree.

"This must be it," I whispered to myself. I turned and began to search for the way out. I found an old, run-down building, then a car with another paper on the hood. The paper declared, "DON'T TAKE IT!" I ignored this, assuming Maddie was trying to scare me.

X X X

"Wait, Kyle... Give Ari time, I'm sure she's one of us. The Finders," Maddie said to her brother, putting herself between him and the car door. Kyle glared at her.

"It's past midnight. She's probably dead," Kyle replied in a harsh voice, "You shouldn't have put her up to this."

"Please," Maddie begged, "Just a few more minutes." Her brother sighed.

"Fine," he replied.

X X X

I started hearing things while I was walking through the dark, ominous forest. This inhuman call echoed through the forest. _Isn't this supposed to be a joke?_ I felt my legs push me forward at a faster pace. I had to leave, _soon_. A bad feeling was whirring about in my stomach. My heart sped up as I froze suddenly.

_It was just a game, right? Nothing bad was going to happen. Right Maddie?_ My mind screamed at me to run. My body refused to listen. I couldn't even close my eyes to hide from what I saw next. My body began to turn around without my consent, and the flashlight dropped out of my hand. I screamed.

A tall man with no face stood there before me. He wore some sort of suit and was reaching out toward me. I wanted to run as he advanced. _Just a game?_ He ripped the papers from my hand, emitting no noise. He moved as if he were the wind itself. My arm was ripped from it's socket, but I was unable to react. My blood spewed across the ground as I was torn limb from limb. _Only a joke?_

Shock locked up my body as everything faded like static on a TV screen. It would be fun, Maddie said. It's just a game, she said. We'll wait for you, she said. No problem. Kyle would finally look at me. _Lies_, all of it was one nasty lie.

X X X

Maddie froze when she heard a scream. The voice was completely filled with fear, and it belonged to Ari.

"Oh god," she whispered, looking mortified. Her own heart thundering in her chest.

"Oh my god, Ari! We've got to go save her!" Maddie cried, grabbing her brother's wrist. Kyle didn't take a single step forward.

"It's too late, Mad. You killed your best friend," Kyle said in a soft voice. Shadows descended down his face.

"I- I didn't mean to! I thought..." Maddie burst into tears. Kyle looked up at the moonless sky.

X X X

_It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt._

**^I always liked that saying, and it totally applies to the situation. Maddie must feel terrible. :/ Sucks to be Ari though too. But better dead than living with the guilt of killing your best friend. I would feel terrible. ;_; **

**Regardless, I think it would be awesome if you give this good ol' writer a review~ That would make you super awesome.**

**Thank you for Reading!**

**~Minatu-chan  
**


End file.
